


Some Clever Lines to Say

by Vespera



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2013, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespera/pseuds/Vespera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in a relationship with Tony Stark, surprises are bound to happen.</p><p>Art Created for the Cap and Iron Man Reverse Big Bang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Clever Lines to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for checking this out. It was fun to participate in the Reverse big bang this year, and I feel like I have learned many lessons! I just want to make a shout out to my wonderful authors for being so patient with me. I have been rather busy over the past month and definitely did not have the chance to communicate with them as much I should have! So again, thank you!

[](http://s304.photobucket.com/user/KarimaTinCan/media/Pageone.jpg.html) [](http://s304.photobucket.com/user/KarimaTinCan/media/pagetwo.jpg.html)


End file.
